


Letting Go

by changkihyuns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Absolute Trash, Angst, Break Up, M/M, changki yes, idk tbh, lapslock, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkihyuns/pseuds/changkihyuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>changkyun loves kihyuun. kihyun loves him back, but kihyun is in love with someone else. changkyun does what he thinks is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually inspired by a secret file i read and tHANK YOU IRENE FOR SUPPORTING ME AND CHEERING ME I LOVE YOU

changkyun and kihyun were together for three months already. they were the perfect match back then. kihyun took care of changkyun. changkyun cheered kihyun up when he was down because of his grades. they were the total opposite they totally fit each other. that's why people say, "opposites attract."

they were already three months, but changkyun knew that kihyun's closest friend, hyunwoo, was his ex. and he believed the statement, " _if you are still friends with your ex, it means that you never stopped loving each other or you didn't love him or her in the first place._ "

it's not that changkyun didn't trust kihyun. he trusted kihyun. he knew kihyun loved him, but it was so obvious that kihyun was still in love with hyunwoo, but changkyun stayed blind and acted like he knew nothing about kihyun and hyunwoo.

it is normal in relationships to fight. changkyun got jealous at hyunwoo and he started to ignore kihyun, but they still walked home together. kihyun told him that his reason was definitely irrelevant, and then kihyun ignored changkyun after that. two days later, changkyun apologized to kihyun and everything went back to normal.

except that changkyun started noticing every little details between kihyun and hyunwoo. how hyunwoo knew kihyun's problems first before changkyun even knew, how kihyun would excuse himself from their usual walk in the afternoon to hasng out with hyunwoo. changkyun thought he was just paranoid, he thought everything that kihyun and hyunwoo do were just normal between friends, but hyunwoo is kihyun's ex, and changkyun started thinking back at their relationship.

hyunwoo was not sending any signal or hint to changkyun that he wanted kihyun back. he just hangs out with kihyun, nothing more, but he knew, with those gazes hyunwoo sent to kihyun, that he was still in love with him. and kihyun was too. changkyun thought about this so hard that he usually spaced out in between his talks with kihyun or his friends. everyone around him knew that something was wrong, but they didn't bother to ask, except for kihyun.

when kihyun opened up this topic to him and asked what was wrong, changkyun started tearing up. _this is it_ , he thought. he had a deep breath and said,

"let's break up."

 

months after, kihyun still didn't know the reason why changkyun broke up with him. he kept asking himself what he did wrong.

_i'm breaking up with you not because i don't love you anymore. i still love you, so much that it hurts. i love you so much that i am ready to let go if i know that you are not fully satisfied in our relationship._

_i love you. you love me back. he's still in love you. i'd let go for the sake of your happiness, even though it hurts me. hope your relationship with him, your first love, your ex-boyfriend, you childhood bestfriend, to be healthy._

_i love you so much._

**Author's Note:**

> i just kinda realized that this is like a drabble or smth lol if you made it here, im seriously sorry for the unsatisfaction ;;


End file.
